1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a non-transitory recording medium storing a print processing program executed by an operation terminal connected to a printer, and a print processing method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems that an operated device is operated from a hand-held operation terminal via wireless communication are disclosed. In this prior art, the operated device (Bluetooth device) and operation terminal (hand-held terminal) are connected by Bluetooth (registered trademark) communication, making it possible for the operated device to execute an operation linked to information transmitted from the operation terminal.
In recent years, systems wherein a printer is applied as the operated device and the printer is made to perform desired printing via wireless communication when an operator suitably operates operation device of the operation terminal are increasingly proposed. According to the operation terminal connectable to the printer in such a system, identification information (name, address information, etc.) unique to each printer is generally registered each time a printer is newly connected and printing is executed (a printing operation is performed).
Here, in a case where the operation terminal and printer are connected via wireless communication and information transmission and reception are performed, the operation terminal is carried and connected to printers in various locations when used, causing printing operation history logs to sequentially occur with a large number of printers as the period of usage increases. In such a case, the identification information of a large number of printers is thus sequentially registered and accumulated. With such a large number of printers registered, the operator must perform operations such as follows in order to perform a printing operation from the operation terminal with any one of these large number of registered printers (that is, that have been connected in the past) at one particular occasion. That is, from the identification information of the large number of printers, the operator must find the identification information of the one printer with which the connection attempt is to be made, select that identification information to identify that one printer, execute wireless connection, and then transmit the print data. In such a case, even if the one printer with which the printing operation attempt is to be made is right in front of or in close range to the operator, for example, the operator must perform such operations as described above, such as search for and select the identification information, execute wireless connection, and perform transmission, making the labor burden extremely troublesome for the operator.